


On your left!

by penaltybox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: bucky is not really sure what's going on, but that's okay, let's go jogging, sam is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penaltybox/pseuds/penaltybox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now’s my chance!  </p><p>He took off into a full sprint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On your left!

The trio had been jogging for at least an hour. At this point Sam was walking while the two super-soldiers did yet another lap around the park, full sprint.

The pair stopped a few paces behind Sam who was slowly, but surely limping along, trying to catch his breath. He glanced back at the two and, _Seriously_ , he thought, _They both just did eight laps around the park and aren't even breaking a sweat!”_    

Bucky and Steve were holding hands, being all lovey-dovey and basically staring into each others souls -- they weren’t paying attention to anything else. And Sam- _wait a minute!_ _They aren't paying attention_!

 

 

**_Now’s my chance!_ **

He took off into a full sprint.

***

Laboured breathing and heavy footsteps snapped Steve out of his trance, Bucky looked ahead of them, expecting to see Sam “jogging” but he wasn’t-- The super-soldiers knocked to the side as Sam came plowing in between the two, separating their joined hands as Bucky fell onto his ass and Steve… Bucky turned his head to see Steve flailing his arms, way off-balanced as he fell into the fountain.

Sam was hunched over with his hands on his knees. Truthfully he looked like he was going to pass out, but when he saw the position Steve was in… standing in the middle of the fountain and soaked head-to-toe, he smiled.

 

Bucky was still at a total loss to what had just happened, but Steve knew what was coming and braced himself…

“ON YOUR FUCKING LEFT CAPTAIN!” Sam yelled with a grin plastered on his face, pointing a finger accusingly at Steve. It was at that exact moment that his body decided to disagree with his mind...

And Sam collapsed to the ground unconcious.

 

 

**  
THE END**


End file.
